


Control

by CameronJade



Series: Neo Konoha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronJade/pseuds/CameronJade
Summary: Sasuke has taken a job at Orochimaru's Research Laboratory. Unfortunately,  he's attracted some unwanted attention.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru/Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru/Yakushi Kabuto/Other(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Yakushi Kabuto
Series: Neo Konoha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796758
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For mature audiences, please. Story contains strong sexual themes and a lot of cussing. 
> 
> Set in an alternate universe which I'm slowly creating for other related fan fictions. There is no chakra, or jutsu, and the world our heroes (or villains) live in is slightly different than our real world, though some things might exist in both (movies, music, technology, etc.). 
> 
> I hope to convey this through the stories I write. My future fan fictions are not necessarily linked, but are meant to be enjoyed for the shameless smutty pairings that they are. Some probably will connect, depending how I'm feeling.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto, that would be Kishimoto. I'm just a bored fan fiction writer. If I ever decide to throw my self-insert story up, I'll let you know which characters are of my own design. Still debating on that one. We'll see how well these go.

Author's Notes: To be quite honest, I never thought I'd share my stories. They were musings, crack pairings, something to do while I was bored. Then I started writing, and honestly, I'm kinda proud of my work. So... I thought maybe I'd toss 'em here for people to enjoy. Review as you see fit. I'm interested in criticism, but don't necessarily need praise. Just kinda wasting time in life and doing what I love. Hope you do like them though...

Chapter One

Kabuto's eyes met Sasuke's evenly, a cocky smirk on his lips. How the young man hated that expression. Kabuto was too arrogant for his own good. He felt his anger stir, but he remained calm. Keep blank, he thought to himself. He looked down at his desk and continued sifting through his paperwork. He tried to ignore the soft strides that brought the older man behind his chair, and the closing space as he bent to inspect the designs.

"They're brilliant, Sasuke," Kabuto purred, glancing sideways.

Sasuke's eyes locked on the smooth wood, his hands stilling. His lips pressed together before he met the man's gaze. "Back off," he said quietly.

"Tonight? I'm tired of waiting."

Sasuke looked away at that. "Get out of my face, Yakushi. Don't make me report you." Standing, he gathered the things from the shelves Kabuto would deliver. "This is everything," he said tersely.

Kabuto chuckled and held out his hand for the files. "I'll inform Lord Orochimaru that you've finished the plans. Shall I pass along your displeasure at my behavior? Or perhaps you would like to admonish me personally, later?"

"It is tempting," Sasuke stated coldly, his black eyes sweeping obviously over the man.

Kabuto's smile grew, and he leaned casually on the end of the desk. "Well well… you're awfully bold today, Sasuke." His head fell back as he laughed, low and throaty. "I love it when you look at me like that."

Sasuke had to admit, the man was seductive. Somehow, he always knew how to push the Uchiha's buttons. Reaching out, Sasuke seized the man's shirt, stepping forward to force him back onto the desk. "When I want the attention of my boss's lapdog," he breathed menacingly into the man's ear, "I'll ask his Master. Until that time, you can stop panting like a bitch in heat around me."

Kabuto moaned softly, his tongue dragging wetly along the line of Sasuke's neck. He chuckled when the man shuddered, and reached to the hardness that pressed into his leg. "Admit it Sasuke… you enjoy making me pant." There was a soft sound from that sweet throat that never failed to amuse and arouse him. A strangled, desperate whimper smothered by a dark, frustrated growl. Then he stepped away, leaving a vacuum of space and tension between them.

"Get out," Sasuke whispered, black eyes hard. He motioned to the files beside him, scowling. "Take them and get out."

Kabuto smirked, drinking in the hunger the other struggled to hide. Fixing his shirt, and obviously readjusting himself, Kabuto pushed away from the desk. "How long must you make me wait?"

Sasuke didn't answer, simply returned to his chair and sat once more. "As long as you belong to him," he responded, picking up his pen.

Kabuto sighed and gathered the folders bound together. "Until next time, Sasuke."

Sasuke bowed his head over his work, scribbling fiercely onto a blank page. It was minutes before he looked up, finding the room empty. He threw the pen angrily, it clattering against the closed door. His hands hurriedly undid his slacks, and a few moaning moments later he cried softly as he came. Breathing harshly, he closed his eyes and sighed. When he calmed, he buttoned his slacks and stood. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Sasuke sneered at the soiled silk. He was growing tired of this, but even still… He couldn't help himself.


	2. Chapter Two

Kubuto chuckled, knocking on Lord Orochimaru's ornate door. He was glad he had hung back. Hearing that sweet song of frustrated pleasure had excited him. It was always thrilling knowing his teasing was having the desired results.

"Enter."

Kabuto opened the door, his amusement evident. "We may not have to wait as long as I initially believed, my Lord," he said confidently. "Sasuke's nearly ready."

Orochimaru's eyes fixed on the man and he chuckled easily, sitting back in his chair. "He would be more focused if a certain someone would avoid drawing his attention more than necessary."

Kabuto shrugged lazily. "I would apologize, except it would be a lie. He's easy to fluster, and you know just as I do how exciting it is when they squirm." He enjoyed the weight of those keen eyes, and the sight of that tongue sliding between Orochimaru's lips. They shared many tastes, which is why Kabuto enjoyed his position; it was why he never minded the snide comments from underlings. Besides, the blatant desire he offered made him hard.

"You know my intentions for him, Kabuto," the soft response came. His voice was even, cool, but the warning was clear. "I would hate to think my trust in you is misplaced."

"I remember," Kabuto responded easily, still smiling. He unbound the folders and spread them out on Orochimaru's desk. "Sasuke might be stubborn and fun to tease, but I am your man, my Lord. As I said before… He's nearly ready. He still requires the proper motivation."

"Excellent." The word was soft, but weighted with anticipation. "How long?" A wave of his hand summoned the man. He dragged him closer, shoving him to sit on the desk, and began to undo his pants.

"It depends how persuasive you are with him. You could have him tonight, if you offer the proper motivation." Kabuto relaxed, his left hand running through that beautiful long hair, pushing it back to watch his face. He groaned when his long slick tongue invited him into the waiting tightness of his throat. He grit his teeth, watching in admiration as his pale jaw loosened, head bobbing swiftly. When Orochimaru's golden eyes rolled up and fixed on him, Kabuto grunted. He loved how his pale throat worked to swallow, every time. Even more, the possessive way those eyes held him… it made his shudder again. "My god," he whispered. A second later his face was shoved onto the desk, and his slacks slid down his thighs. He cried and struggled against Orochimaru's grip.

"Yes Kabuto… fight. Try to escape…" came the soft drawl as the pale man pulled at the sash of his robe and let it fall open. He enjoyed this game, and Kabuto played it so well. Unwilling to wait any longer, he entered the wriggling man roughly. His excitement grew at the sound of mewling, crinkling paper, and the slap of flesh. "Mine," he moaned, eyes glazed as he quickly neared his peak. "You're _mine_ , do you hear me?"

Kabuto uttered an especially convincing whine, nodding. Bracing himself better, he met the ferocious strokes eagerly, while appearing to resist. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru." He swallowed a chuckle as warmth flooded through him, quickly switching to a desperate whimper. Shockingly, despite their play, Kabuto was disappointed it was over so soon. Then… it had been quite some time since Orochimaru had favored him like this. Work was supposed to be off limits, but who was he to complain should Lord Orochimaru's control slipped?

A sharp knock drew their attention, and Orochimaru released his grip on Kabuto's silver hair. "Clean yourself, Kabuto," he hissed, trying his robe closed and retiring gracefully back to his chair. "Enter."

Kabuto jerked his pants up his hips, fastening them as the door swung open. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, smirking as Sasuke Uchiha entered the room. He had nothing to hide from him. The disgusted expression brought him almost as much satisfaction as the ache of being used so roughly.

"For as thick as those doors are, they do nothing to keep the sound from escaping," Sasuke said, casually.

Orochimaru laughed. It was a clinging sound, thick and sticky, but smooth… like honey. "If he were any quieter, I would grow bored," he responded easily. "Surely _you_ must understand."

Sasuke's eyes flicked over Kabuto, then forced them back to Orochimaru. "Then you're aware of his seduction attempts."

"Aware?" Orochimaru chuckled. "I ordered him to do it. Although, it would seem he's enjoying it too much."

"Of course you did." Sasuke's sharp eyes caught the mirth behind the haughty demeanor. He casually reached out to grasp the door, blocking Kabuto's way as he tried to pass. He effortlessly kept his eyes on Orochimaru, frowning. "I don't appreciate being teased," he growled angrily.

"Sounded to me like you enjoyed it very much, Sasuke," Kabuto murmured slyly. He smirked as the man lowered his head, but made no move to push past, or even touch him at all. "It pleases me that my advances aroused you, Sasuke. The sounds you made after I left… well, as you stated before, the doors are not thick."

Sasuke flushed, squeezing the wood as his hand began to tremble. "You spied on me."

"How could I resist? The gasps and whimpers that come from your sweet throat are quite thrilling. Exciting enough that it was impossible to resist my master's advances in lieu of decorum." Finally, ever so slowly, Kabuto reached to draw Sasuke closer. "Even if Lord Orochimaru hadn't ordered me to, it's difficult not to be attracted to you. Unfortunately, it was merely a game. My Lord will see you now, and I will obey and clean myself."

Sasuke released the door and shoved him away. Seething, he glared at the man, all too aware of the hunger in his pale eyes. The light brush of his fingers along his neck as Kabuto passed made Sasuke shiver, but he stood his ground until he was gone. Closing the door, he approached the desk.

"You mustn't mind Kabuto," Orochimaru said, smirking from where he lounged, resting his chin delicately on a loose fist. "Now. Tell me everything about your report and the plans for this company."


	3. Chapter Three

"It seems you've thought everything out, Sasuke," Orochimaru stated, as Sasuke's explanation drew to a close. "You've been a thorough employee since the day we stole you away from that disgusting yakuza. Talent like this would have been wasted there." He stood abruptly, strolling to the circular table that sat at the back corner of the office. "You have an exceptionally keen eye for detail."

Sasuke didn't respond. He didn't feel as if it quite needed a response. While Orochimaru had usually shown a mask of professionalism, there always seemed to be a twist in the way he spoke. Too silky, too slick, suspiciously tricky. It rubbed him the wrong way, quite differently than his disgust with Kabuto, although it seemed similar.

"Kabuto is angry with me," Orochimaru answered, as if reading his thoughts. "He found out I plan on giving you the company, and he's jealous. So he's acting out. He's like a spoiled child sometimes."

Sasuke couldn't contain the initial shock, but before the tall man turned back with a glass of red wine, he had recovered enough to guard his face. "I don't have an interest in running this company. You started it, you deal with it. With these designs, you'll have enough revenue to open three more research facilities. As for me, I have other goals."

"Goals?" Orochimaru frowned. He hadn't taken into account the boy would refuse. "Do you wish to leave us, Sasuke?"

The raven-haired man was silent, eyes following the design of the rug at his feet. "Not yet," he finally said. He lifted his eyes to examine his boss. "I still have things to learn, and the training I need is here. I don't have what it takes to lead this company yet; and what I have in mind is too much of an undertaking."

"Some might call that observation wise, Sasuke," Orochimaru chuckled. "If I'm going to expand, I'll need a strong right hand to help me. You'll manage a smaller office, then. You're a quick study, and you understand how I like things to be run. However, you don't know the finer details. Kabuto will be the one to teach you that."

Sasuke frowned hard, then cleared his throat. "As far as Kabuto goes… if you wish to keep him to yourself, I would advise against ordering him to test me any longer." As difficult as it was to meet his liquid-gold eyes when they were calm, when they hardened and snapped to him, it was downright terrifying… But he held his ground. He shifted his posture, no longer relaxed.

"Is that a challenge? You haven't _fallen_ for my pet, have you?" Orochimaru asked very quietly. "You do know how possessive I am, Sasuke. I may choose unorthodox ways of testing your loyalty, but an actual threat?"

Sasuke glared at him. Seeing no other way to diffuse the situation, he went for blunt honesty. "I am only a man; my patience isn't limitless. I can't promise I won't give in, if pressed further." Even still, he couldn't keep the defiance from his expression. He had almost lost control today. He couldn't risk it happening again. "Call him off."

Orochimaru's eyes flicked over his face, then swept down his body. "So, he was right… interesting. And what if I gave him to you, Sasuke? What then?"

Sasuke struggled to control himself, but the mere suggestion sent a slight shudder through his entire body. He clenched his fists, and bit his lower lip to keep silent. He knew it was a trap, and he refused to be baited.

Orochimaru let out an incredulous Ha!, then began to laugh. "How can I resist when you look that desperate?" He retired to his chair, grinning. "And what will I get in return? Not your work, I pay you for that… I enjoy you, Sasuke, but not enough to lose my favorite toy without compensation."

Sasuke shook his head, unable to control himself any longer. "I'm not negotiating. If he touches me again, I will not hold back. Tell him to keep his hands off me, and you'll have nothing to worry about… Ultimately, it's your choice."

Orochimaru smiled, sipping his wine. "You try to be so stern and commanding. You may have a terrible attitude, but you _do_ get results. It's unfortunate how easy you are to read, but it does make it easy. I can summon him back for you whenever, Sasuke. You just have to promise me something in return. That's easy enough, isn't it?"

Sasuke's lip curled as he grit his teeth, his jaw tight, throat thick. He couldn't deny or hide his growing erection. "What do you want?" he asked guardedly.

"You, of course."


	4. Chapter Four

Kabuto lay in bed, as content as could be. Today had gone perfectly, and that hot bath had been very relaxing. Of course, the ache that receded was disappointing, but should he wish it, he could manipulate Orochimaru into taking him again. Then the phone rang. "Do you miss me already?" he asked in his best silken voice.

"You're needed in the office. Come at once." Then the line went dead.

Kubuto blinked and hung up, staring at the phone blankly. That had been Susuke, and only the office line came to this specific phone. Dressing quickly, Kabuto took the elevator to the top. He stared at the door at the end of the hall as he slowly made his way to it. It slid open silently when he turned the handle, revealing a sight he had secretly grown fond of these past two years.

Sasuke stood with his back to the door, looking at a single sheet of paper in front of the desk. He turned when Kabuto closed the door, his eyes slowly ripping away from the paper. "Sit," he said distractedly, nodding to an armchair.

Kabuto paused, then crossed the room. He sat, and stared with growing curiosity. "Where is Lord Orochimaru?" he asked finally, breaking the heavy silence.

"It's not any of your concern," Sasuke answered, moving to sit behind the desk. "You report to me now." Steepling his fingers, the young man rested his elbows on the desk and stared intensely at the man.

"That's impossible," Kabuto whispered.

"Is it?" Sasuke asked, almost amused. "I control this office now. Lord Orochimaru is preparing to expand our reach and recruit new members. He no longer has the time, nor the energy, to spend on troublesome tasks. He's left you in my care, instead."

His arousal began to stir again, unbidden, but Kabuto shoved it away. As convincing as Sasuke's tone was, the words simply couldn't be true. Lord Orochimaru enjoyed using him too much to cast him aside. "There must be a reason he left me behind. I'm of too much use to him."

Sasuke slid the paper he held across the mahogany desk. "You're to show me the finer qualities of operating this office, recording his research, and obey my every order. Lord Orochimaru was very clear that by his return, I would be satisfactory."

Kabuto rose and snatched the paper up to read. He couldn't believe it, but he knew Orochimaru's handwriting. Sasuke had been given command of the main lab and all employees, to run in Lord Orochimaru's stead. When his eyes slid over the ending conditions, they lifted to meet Sasuke's. They were smug, and ravenous. "You negotiated for me."

Amusement played at Sasuke's lips, and he sat back. He relaxed easily, knowing he held immense power now. "Pour me some wine, Kabuto."

Numbly, Kabuto set down the contract and rose. His mind whirled as he obeyed, those words chipping their way into his understanding.

_Uchiha will act as Master while I am away. Obey him as you would obey me._

"I want you to make a public announcement tomorrow to the staff," Sasuke said, accepting the glass as it was handed to him. "Kneel."

The order took him by surprise, but the coldness in those eyes demanded obedience. Kabuto sank to his knees, holding his breath to still the trembling rippling through his body. He kept his eyes lowered, first on the floor, then higher when light fingers raised his chin.

Sasuke regarded him quietly, twirling the glass by the thin stem. "You've teased me for weeks, Kabuto. Under orders, perhaps, but you enjoyed it. You've touched me, licked me, provoked me! You laughed at how it aroused me, and stood outside my office, relishing how I've desperately tried to rid myself of the memory of the way your words echoed in my ears. How you coaxed a response from me."

Kabuto moaned as Sasuke's fingers slid down his skin into the unbuttoned collar of his shirt, squeezing his throat gently. "Lord Orochimaru wanted to know how you responded to pressure," he explained.

Sasuke took a sip of the wine, savoring its bittersweet taste. "Instead, he awoke my desire. He brought my attention to something I thought I'd locked away years ago. He dangled an especially tasty treat in front of me, then was disappointed when I demanded it's removal."

Kabuto's brows furrowed as he tried to sort out Sasuke's meaning. His confusion only intensified as Sasuke's hand left his throat to slip into his hair, cradling his head. When the glass was pressed to his lips, he drank, wide eyes locked on Sasuke's expression. As quickly as he gulped, he could feel the liquid spilling down his chin, onto his chest and staining his shirt. The glint in Sasuke's eyes, as well as that smug smile, told Kabuto that was the intended result. "It's ruined," he gasped, when Sasuke released him and sat back. The dark wine soaked into his lavender shirt in a large streak and several dappled drops.

"So it is," Sasuke observed, setting down the glass. "It won't do. Should someone see this, Kabuto, what would they think? I can't have my employees disrespectful towards their superior." Steady hands grasped the cloth and he jerked sharply, scattering buttons and pulling a moan from his throat. "Get rid of it."

The cloth slid easily from his shoulders, and Kabuto cast it away. With Lord Orochimaru, it had been easy to act subservient, but Sasuke? Sasuke made it difficult to stay on his knees. He wanted to capture the man in his arms, to bite that flawless neck as he buried himself over and over into his writhing body. He shook with the effort of resisting, but he couldn't hide it from his eyes as Sasuke forced his gaze.

"You know what I want," Sasuke whispered, slowly undoing his slacks.

Kabuto's eyes flicked down to watch the methodical motion, then returned to Sasuke's parted lips. He knew; of course he did. He had wanted it for so long, and by the looks of things, even Sasuke Uchiha had run out of patience. It hadn't even been a question; it never had. "Yes," he answered anyway, his hands raising to slide up Sasuke's thighs.

"Kabuto…"

With an impatient grunt, Kabuto ripped the slacks down Sasuke's hips and took him into his mouth. The man's cry was music to his ears, as was each subsequent gasp and groan as he bobbed along the length. Unable to control his greed, Kabuto pulled him roughly into his throat, sucking him down as eagerly as he had gulped the wine. The sweet whimpering, and the salty warmth that flooded his mouth only fueled the ache between his legs. Pulling back, he swallowed and licked his lips with satisfaction. Kabuto, tired of this farce, rose, pulling Sasuke to his feet.

Sasuke nearly protested, nearly commanded him to stop, but instead he kissed those swollen lips. Hands swept over his body, jerking at his clothes to remove them, pulling him closer. Their tongues tangled, and Sasuke lost awareness. There was the sound of shattering glass and rustling papers, then his back hit the desk solidly with Kabuto covering him. He could feel the hardness Kabuto's slacks contained, and the throb of his need as he rocked forward, breathing raggedly as his lips moved along his jaw and to his neck. "More," Sasuke whispered, grasping the man's hips and pulling him closer.

Kabuto ripped away, shoving him back and pinning him to the desk with a firm hand on his bare chest. He reached across the desk to pump lotion into his hand, grinning as Sasuke's eyes followed and understanding filled them. "Spread your legs, Sasuke… Raise them just like that. Good boy…" His slick fingers found that tight opening, and he chuckled as Sasuke whimpered and squirmed. Was this how he had looked when Orochimaru had first touched him? Panting, eyes half lidded, lips parted and moving soundly in unspoken words. Kabuto slowly slid a finger into that tight ring of muscle, admiring the gasp and look of Sasuke's jaw dropping in a silent scream. "You're beautiful Sasuke," Kabuto whispered, working into him gently. "You've always been attractive, certainly… but beneath me like this, writhing at my touch… you truly are magnificent." He enjoyed the splash of color his compliment brought to Sasuke's cheeks, and the way he turned his head. A second finger joined the first, and Kabuto bent to kiss that pale expanse of thigh that beckoned to him, pulling his willing prey to the edge of the desk.

"Kabuto," the boy whispered, hands desperately grasping at his silver hair. "Plea- AH!" There was a soft thump as his body arched, his head falling back to the desktop. His cry turned to mewling, dragging the man up by fistfuls of hair. How good that had felt the first time, but when Kabuto mimicked the motion again and again, Sasuke could feel himself close to another release. "Damn it," he growled, "stop teasing and fuck me!"

Kabuto pulled his hand away, and stepped back. He admired his work, and the way the boy limply lay, chest rising and falling. He slowly undid his slacks and shoved them to pool around his ankles, reaching to pull Sasuke off the desk and onto his feet. He fell into the wide chair behind them, dragging Sasuke with him. "Beg me," he hissed, squeezing the struggling Uchiha in his arms. His tongue flicked out and grazed his ear, and he let out a salacious moan. "Beg, Sasuke… and I'll give you what you want."

There was a moment of defiance, fury flashing in those onyx eyes, lips pressed together… Then, ever so slowly, Sasuke relaxed. "Please?" he asked softly, lightly brushing his cheek with soft fingers. "I need you… Don't make me wait longer. Please, Kabuto?"

His heart twisted, watching Sasuke press closer, wrapping his arms around Kabuto's neck. Throwing restraint out the window, Kabuto lifted him easily, guiding himself into Sasuke's tight ass. He choked back a cry, thrusting hard as he held the man still. All the time he had made himself available to Lord Orochimaru, it had always been him bent over, begging, struggling. Never once had he been in control. "Sasuke," he whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

Sasuke obliged him, rolling his hips, rising and falling on the older man's stiff cock. It hurt, but more than that, his need drove him. The press of lips, Kabuto's hand sliding up his back, while the other grasped his hip tightly… it was driving him mad. "Good," he rasped, as Kabuto's mouth licked and gently bit at his neck. "Fuck Kabuto, you feel so fucking _good_."

Kabuto's lips twisted into a smirk and he bit down harder, careful not to break the skin. The cry that came from Sasuke's throat was sweeter than anything he'd ever heard. He had hoped the boy would be vocal, but never had he imagined this. Insulting, controlling, impudent, sure… but it would seem Sasuke wasn't as dominating as his demeanor would suggest. He liked that. Well, two could play at that game… and he'd had more practice. "I'm close, Sasuke," he murmured, quickening his pace a touch. "I'm going to come, filling you with my hot seed. Would you like that? Or should I shove you down and cover you with it, hm? Choose..."

Sasuke whimpered, hands clutching at his shoulders. "Inside," he whispered, feeling his release closing in. "Don't you dare pull out, I want to feel you come."

With a strangled cry, Kabuto spilled them to the floor, driving into him forcefully. He had caught his hands, and held them trapped above his head. His hips jerked as he spilled into him, his body shuddering, until finally he stilled. His knees hurt from how they hit the floor, but it was a delicious pain. Sasuke was still moving beneath him, his soft pants growing into cries. Kabuto drew back to watch him, hand sliding deftly up and down his shaft. Without warning, he came, covering them both in sticky fluid.

Sasuke groaned, relaxing and enjoying the look of shock on the other man's face. It felt good, spread out on the cool floor, Kabuto throbbing inside him, gazing up at the face that hovered above him. "Kiss me…"

Kabuto didn't hesitate to obey. So eager was he to drink him in, he didn't notice the movement from the shadows. With Sasuke's soft sighs, he couldn't have heard the whisper of the yukata that slithered to the floor. Drunk on power and the chemicals his brain was pumping, he didn't realize someone kneeling behind him until strong hands grasped his hips. Shouting in alarm, Kabuto struggled, trying to look.

Sasuke watched, arms crossed under his head, smirking. How easy it had been to sway Lord Orochimaru's mind. All he'd had to do was offer something more appealing. He sat up as Kabuto finally realized he'd been caught by his master, and gave in to his silent demands. "You've pleased me, Kabuto," he whispered, lightly tweaking the man's nipple, then looking to Orochimaru. There was something in those amber eyes, behind the lust. It might have been amusement, but he was betting it was pride.

"Don't forget our deal, Sasuke," Orochimaru hissed as the boy rose, rocking gently into his toy's body.

Sasuke laughed coldly, reaching for his pants. "Tomorrow," he agreed, with a nod, pulling them on. "Try not to wear him out too much." He left them without a backward glance, secretly enjoying the pants and slaps of flesh. Yes… he was _very_ glad for this arrangement after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke glanced up from his paperwork when the door opened. He tried to suppress the smirk he felt creeping across his lips, but couldn't help himself. "Has our Lord left?"

"Early this morning." As difficult as Kabuto's expression was to read, his tone gave away his mood. He stood stiffly with a stack of slim books in his arms, waiting. "He instructed me to take you to the lower levels and show you what he's been working on."

Sasuke sat back in his chair, twirling his pen idly. "Kabuto, are you angry with me?"

Kabuto's stare was cool, but he did not respond. Adjusting his glasses, he opened the top record book and began to read. "It seems the experiments going on down there are pretty extreme. They're trying to bring out certain… abilities from certain individuals. Lord Orochimaru-"

"Answer me, Kabuto," Sasuke said quietly.

Kabuto looked up sharply. "Angry? Why would I be _angry_?"

Sasuke frowned, slightly confused now. So he hadn't been imagining it. As fun as it would be to tease him, he wanted answers. "I really couldn't say. Didn't I give you what you wanted? What you _needed_? Did I mistreat you in some way?"

Kabuto flipped the book shut and slammed the stack down on the desk. "You little _shit_ ," he hissed, gripping the wood to keep from grabbing for him.

"Careful, Kabuto," Sasuke warned, looking hard at him. "You of all people know how much I dislike being disrespected."

Kabuto stared, than let out an incredulous ha. "Disrespected?" he asked. "You've got to be joking. That was basically worship compared to the things I _want_ to say to you."

Sasuke perked a brow and set down his pen. "By all means," he said slowly, "voice your complaints."

"You sneaky, conniving, slimey little cunt," Kabuto ground out, his hands coming off the desk and curling into fists.

Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms and legs. "I'm confused. Did you not enjoy yourself? You seemed enthusiastic enough…"

Kabuto reached up, undoing the buttons of his shirt. His eyes never left Sasuke's, defiant and enraged. He turned and let the fabric fall from his shoulders. He relished the gasp he heard, sneering as he turned to face him again. "Is it as pretty as it feels, Sasuke? Do I still look beautiful?"

Sasuke had tried to cover the shock and revulsion, but it was impossible. The man's back was covered in welts, bruises, and several long strips of cloth that covered what he assumed to be gashes. "He did that to you?"

"Insubordination," Kabuto spat, gripping his shirt tightly. "Rising above my station. You thought it was so funny, didn't you? Making me lose control while he _watched_. Is that how you get off? Having people stare at you from the shadows? Does that get you hot, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's lips pressed together in a hard line. "I didn't know," he finally said quietly. "It was his suggestion. I didn't care, I just wanted you. If he wanted to watch, what did that matter? You do belong to him, why shouldn't he retain the right to observe?"

"You fool," Kabuto snapped. "Do you think I got where I am simply because I have a pretty face? Do you know _nothing_ about our Master?!" He tugged his shirt back on, trying not to wince, but he was so angry, and lord did it hurt. Every movement was maddening. "If you think this is bad, I can't wait to take you downstairs. Give you a taste of what he truly is."

"Not yet," Sasuke said weakly. It wasn't every day he felt shame, but it twisted in his stomach like he'd swallowed a sea of live eels. He reached out, tapping the desk, pushing his chair back. "Sit Kabuto."

Kabuto scoffed and rolled his eyes. He did as bid, watching as Sasuke pressed his fingers together, resting his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. His lips pressed against his fingers and his eyes moved from side to side, unseeing anything in this room. He looked… uncertain. Then those dark eyes snapped to him, angry.

"What exactly did you do? I'm sure he told you."

Kabuto blinked. He leaned forward and reached out to lightly grip Sasuke's chin. "I dominated you. I gave you commands. I was disobedient, arrogant, and haughty. You gave me an order and I bent you to my will. I am nothing more than a dog. How dare I strive for more?" He released Sasuke's chin with a small push and flick of his wrist. "How _dare_ I tell my Master to beg?" Kabuto sat up straight, gazing down at the man.

Sasuke was stunned. He lowered his hands, looking up. "I liked it. I hadn't felt something so amazing since…" He almost spoke the name, but his throat tightened. He stood, his hands shooting out to grip Kabuto's shoulders, freezing when Kabuto winced. Understanding dawned on Sasuke, and he bit his lip. "He was angry because I enjoyed you. Because I demanded something that was his. He wanted to be sure that I wouldn't be able to have you again without putting you in agony."

"Perhaps," Kabuto said quietly. He smiled and brushed Sasuke's cheek. "I didn't think guilt would make you look so beautiful."

Sasuke looked at him, feeling exasperated, amused, and annoyed. "I want you to teach me everything," he said softly. "Do what he commanded you to do, and I'll make sure he never hurts you ever again."

Kabuto sighed and dropped his hand to Sasuke's shoulder, his fingers finding the bite he had left there. He pressed it hard, watching as Sasuke grit his teeth, moaning and hissing. "It hurts, but it feels good, doesn't it?"

Sasuke slammed his hands into the desk on either side of him, panting, dark eyes burning with arousal. "I can feel you inside me," he whispered.

"Pain can be a good educator," Kabuto murmured, leaning close to brush his lips along his jaw until they were close to his ear. "Especially if you grow to enjoy it." His teeth caught Sasuke's earlobe and he nipped gently.

Sasuke's eyes slipped shut and he groaned. "Fuck _me_ ," he whispered, more of a disparaging exclamation.

Kabuto, however, grinned and drew back. "As my Master commands…"


End file.
